Enemies and Allies
by nagini77
Summary: XMxJL crossover - Few of the Justice League are thrown into a new world by Lex Luther and his villains by accident. They must survive the different world that considers super begins as freaks and dangerous and find a way back home.
1. Chap01 - Gone

X-men x Justice League

Summary

Few of the Justice League are thrown into a new world by Lex Luther and his villains by accident. They must survive the different world that considers super begins as freaks and dangerous and find a way back home.

Disclaimer

I do not own any of the marvel character or anything created by marvel.

It is purely out of writing for fun.

Warning/Notes

There might be pairings, haven't decided or whom and how much. Story is mostly based from TV cartoon and some from comics. (Pretty much to my liking really :b) Some time line might be off/mixed or new. Info and characters could be off because I need it that way or I might just feel lazy to research on it, but will try to keep as close to originals. Also, sorry for poor grammar and all, im not quit good with them, but hopefully it won't be that bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Chap.01<strong>

**Gone**

Lex Luther, a multimillionaire and one of the most powerful men around the world, has become like a petty criminal. Hiding from the laws, working in the shadows and dealing whit low life imprudents. Worst of all, he has lost a good part of Lexcorp to that good for nothing backstabbing woman, Percy. Over time she secretly plotted against him and took control of it. It's a good thing he had investments here and there, but that didn't bring nearly enough of what Lexcrop brought in. His blood and flesh! All going down the drain! And who's the cause of his misery and misfortune? Superman and his friends.

"Yes! Finally!" Lex cried in satisfaction as he finished installing the last main piece of device to his gigantic weapon robot. He took a glove from his own armor from the side putting it on his right hand and activated the machine. The robot hummed and the chest ripped open revealing a big canon like weapon.

"With my brain and some modification to this device, I'll be rid of superman forever!" He smiled.

"You mean _we_." As Lex turned towards the voice, five figures in cloaks appeared from the darkness.

"Ah, yes, I mean _we_ shall be rid of superman and his friends." He was lucky to come across them when he was… oh… lets just say doing some business. Unlike last time where he had hired the money hungry fools which ended him up being betrayed and in jail.

"Metalo, Calibar, Weather wizard, Livewire and Toyman." Lex greeted each. The villians took off their hoods revealing their faces while looking at the robot. He didn't have to worry about betrayal or anything with them this time Luther mentally smirked.

"So, we all have an agreement then?" Lex questioned putting on his armor.

"Yes, and we shall have our revenge against superman!" The beast man yelled fisting in to the air.

"Excellent." Lex grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>**BATCAVE**<strong>

"Master Bruce, I believe it is time for your dinner." Alfred spoke as he came down the stone stairs his posture always straight and on his right hand a thick slice of steak with some vegetable on a smudge free silver plate.

"Just leave it there Alfred." Bruce, who was still in his batman costume, spoke without even a glance.

"Yes, and that is what you said for the last 12 days." The butler replied his posture never out of place as he bent slightly, to gently put the dish beside the multimillionaire.

"I've had some foods." Bruce murmured his eyes still glued to the screen as he typed fluently over the large keypads and buttons.

"Breakfasts, in which I had to force you to eat, that you barely touched, for the last week and I'm very sure you haven't been eating your lunch either except that one time with Mrs. Lane on Wednesday." Alfred said in even tone standing tall looking only at Batman and not even slightly interested in what he was doing. Alfred never liked it when his young master isolated himself like this, only concentrating on one thing, putting his own health at risk. It was sad to watch him from time to time from where Bruce threw away his own childhood after his parents death by some criminal traumatizing him to his soul. When there was no reaction from the millionaire, Alfred decided today his young master would be eating his dinner no matter what. After all, he has already lost some weight…

"You do realize we do not have a chief here or maids and that I cook your meals everyday which I buy the ingredients as well while keeping up with all the other chores I do, make them especially for you master Bruce. It would be such a shame that I would have to throw this one away as well." The butler said pulling out silver utensils out of nowhere like magic and putting it aside the still hot meal neatly on top of a silk napkin. Batman, who has now stopped in his track, sighed in defeat as he pulled his mask back, turned his attention to the butler and then to the food before him and picked up the fork and knife.

"Very good sir." Alfred smiled gently.

* * *

><p><strong>**WACH TOWER**<strong>

Up in the Watchtower where the seven super heroes of justice league, were all in the main control room looking at the multiple screens that switched to different scenes from the earth.

"Lex is up to something again." Batman spoke looking each at the screens as he continued to work on the controllers in front of him.

"Is he ever not?" Green lantern snorted not looking at the screens before him. He didn't like it when multiple of them where out like this and switching scenes rapidly. It bothered his eyes and even hurt sometimes. How Batman did this every day, he will never know.

"He probably has some special plan for you superman." Flash chipped in finishing off his last burger.

"That guy really has problems. He's obsessed with you like Joker with our Batman here." The speeder joked putting a hand on Batman's shoulder, which earned him an eerie stare making Flash retreat his hand slowly.

"This might be something more dangerous than his previous attempts. He has robbed several of high technologies from his own company." Batman said going back to his task.

"Well whatever his plan is, we'll stop him." Wonder women, who was admiring the earth, but listening, turned looking at the screens. As they watched the screens switching, Superman noticed Batman's face, the only visible skin from his full armored body, a little pale than normal.

"Are you okay Batman? You look little worn out and did you lose some weight too?" He said approaching closer to stand right beside the dark knight to confirm he did lose weight and perhaps slightly ill from what he could make out. Batman glanced at him with a deadly glare, but said nothing. Superman raised a brow and was about to ask what he was up to these past few weeks when Hawk girl shouted.

"There is a rampage going on in Metropolis! Lets go!" and flew off to the elevator that led to the aircraft. John fallowed the rest as he saw Superman looking at Batman, who was now getting into the elevator with the rest, with worried expression on his face.

The Martian has known that these two knew each other before the justice leagues were formed and he even suspected that they knew each other's true identity as well. He was surprised when the man of steel invited him for the holiday, Christmas, revealing his true identity and family, quit unexpected but grateful. It gave him a sort of comfort that he wasn't truly alone on this planet considering superman was also the last son of krypton. Perhaps that was why they were able to get along well. Though he always wondered what exactly the relationship between Superman and Batman. Compared to Superman who was bright, strong, and welcoming like the sun, opposite of Batman's dark and cold working in the shadow, that many people would guess they were nothing but a fellow comrade or didn't even consider, but to him they were an odd, yet… good friends.

And out of curiously, John did try to read Batman's mind once when he was new to earth. He knew it wasn't right to do such an act reading ones most privet life and had a chance of Batman finding out, but he was just so fascinated and curious in the so called 'Dark knight'. A human begin with no superpower, yet was able to fight against super human begins and beat them while at the same time provide all these top technology and things that not anybody can. Not even by simply steeling them. However, all he got was nothing but a dim lighted place in a large luxurious decorated indoor of some sort with multiple halls and doors shut tightly. He could have tried to open them, but had the feeling he wouldn't be able to that easily and it would certainly alert Batman.

The martin, understanding the feeling, patted superman's shoulder to give some comfort earning him a sigh and a smile from the superhero.

* * *

><p>"Didn't Lex already try this and got beaten by us last time?" Flash yelled as he dodged a flying car.<p>

"Ya well, they are more dangerous than the last, so be careful!" Green lantern warned as he flew towards the weather wizard. The villain saw him coming and used his weapon to form a lighting sending it toward the green lantern striking him and sending him in to a pile of rubble.

"John!" Wonder women shouted as she dodged an electrical kick and retaliating by punching Livewire sending her to a wall. Hawk girl swooped down towards the weather villain and roared swinging her mace buzzing with electric.

"Urah!" With a loud bang the villain was sent through walls of a building knocking him out cold.

"Ouch! He's ganna feel that one tomorrow!" Flash winced as he witness the painful sight, which gave Calibar a chance to throw a big chunk of stone building knocking him of his feet fallowed by Toyman, who was controlling the giant robot, aim and shoot a green laser beam at him.

"Flash!" Wonder woman yelled as she flew away from Livewire, who was currently in fight with Greenlanter that recovered from the earlier attack, and in nick of time got them both out of harm's way. When the beam connected with the ground there was a blinding flash and the road where Flash was, was empty leaving a giant hole.

"Thanks Princess!" The speeder thanked in relief as he stared at the hole.

"Pay attention at all times." J'onn advised as he fazed through from underneath beside them. After a quick check of his two teammates for injuries he sailed up to the deadly giant robot to destroy it, but had to dodge an attack from Lex.

"Like, im going to let you." The multimillionaire mocked the Martian and shot beams of lasers as the alien was forced to retreat.

"Superman, today is going to be your last day to live!" barked Metalo as he threw a punch. Supermen blocked the blow and punched left and rights at the metal begin instead, knocking it to the ground. While chaos was ravaging, Batman used Hawk girls distraction against Toyman, he secretly sneaked behind the giant robot opened a panel with his laser pen and was going throw complex multiple of wire to disable the weapon. He didn't want a huge explosion happening in the middle of the city when they took down thing.

"Give it up Metalo!" Superman yelled crossing his arms over his chest at the metal begin laid on the ground with its shoulder damaged.

"Ha, I have something special for you superman… it's a new fashion I've took on" Metalo smirked as he revealed a fist sized kryptonite from his chest. The man of steel recoiled from the green light that was rapidly zapping his strength away, but fell to his knee.

"I like this, you kneeling before me." Metalo laughed and got up with its shoulder sparking from its lose wires. He walked close to the suffering superhero and kicked him across the road. Then jumped high to step on superman, but superman dodged with all his strength avoiding the fatal blow. Though for his effort he was kicked again to crash into a bus.

"Superman!" Flash, who saw his fellow superhero, rushed to him leaving wonder woman to take care of the beast man.

"You okay man?" He asked as he helped the semi-conscious superman.

"Like I said, today is going to be your last day to live and the rest of you." Metalo spoke while holding a part of a giant building above his head.

"Hey! That's not fair! Using a cheap trick like that!" Shouted Flash while he had superman's arm over his shoulder to support him and trying to drag him away from the kryptonite.

"Cheap or not, as long as I can get rid of superman it doesn't matter." With that the villain swung the block upon the two heroes. Flash hustled as fast as he could with his charge to avoid being crushed, but got caught slightly from the blow and was thrown off. The two hit the ground and got half covered in the rocks and stones that were created from the impact that caused nearby building clasping on them.

"Wonder woman! Help them!" Batman yelled when he saw the two and Toyman aiming at them.

"They go bye bye." The wood villain chirped and fired the beam. Wonder woman turned at the voice of Batman and his gesture, but to her horror the beam was already fired and just as she was getting close to the two unconscious heroes, a flash of light appeared before her, blinding her and sending her back with a blast.

"Superman! Flash!" Hawk girl yelled in shock as she hovered in the ski gaping at the now empty hole. Everyone froze and stared at the scene upon them. The citizens peeked out from their hiding place, the villains and heroes looking as if they couldn't believe their eyes…

"Yes… Yes! Finally! He's gone!" The silence was broken by Lex who had a face of overwhelming joy. Wonder women was first to act at the broken silence and soared to Toyman who started singing of delight.

"I did it! It was me! Me! I got rid of superman!"

"You monster!" She cried punching the villain off his seat to the ground. She landed after the wooden toy who was half up shaking; she punched him again sending him to a wall with a crack. She was about to fly and send another punch when Batman grabbed her wrist stopping her. She swirled her head with anger in her eyes, not even a flinch at the rage, he spoke one word softly.

"Diana…." At the softness of his voice her anger vanished and turned to sorrow. Then suddenly, Lex shouted from above from the giant robot that has killed Superman and Flash.

"And now for the rest of you lot!" He aimed the laser at the closets target Batman and wonder Woman. Batman acting quick, he pushed Wonder woman away as he ran the opposite of her and throwing his exploding batarang at the dead center of the laser. With an explosion the laser bean was destroyed, but was shot at the same time hitting Batman.

"Batman no!" Diana cried in horror for the second time.

Superman awoke to a mix of sounds while his body was aching and sore from the effects of the kryptonite and the blows from Metalo.

"Ugh…Flash?" The man of steel asked remembering Flash was with him before he went unconscious. He felt light headed, but it meant that there was no kryptonite near, he could feel the rocks and stone on legs, but there weren't much that it just slides off as he moved. Then he spotted Flash beside him unconscious as well.

"Flash!"

"Flash wake up, are you alright?" Superman asked as he gently shook him. Checking him over for any injuries and dusting of the rocks from the speeders legs.

"…_.going… on?" came a voice._

"_Is …mutant?" another voice asked._

When superman looked around his surrounding he saw they were on the middle of the streets surrounded by buildings and people staring at them, mostly… was that scowling and glaring?

"Superman calling headquarters come in." He called touching his ear communicator, but all he got was silence.

"Wonder woman?" He tried again. His uneasiness growing.

"John? Hawk girl? Batman? Anybody?"

"_Who do you think they are? Do you think they're mutants?"_ He heard a voice clearly this time. At least his power was almost back.

"_I don't know… but something isn't right…"_ Indeed. Something wasn't right. It felt like they were in another dimension or some sort…. Again.

"Ugh, what happened?" stirred the speeder rubbing his head. Superman gave a helping hand for his friend to take.

"Flash, I think we have a problem." He told as he looked around to see where exactly they were in. He didn't see any of the buildings that were surrounding them in their fight, nor the scenery from what he could see from his x-ray vision.

"What kind of… woha! A hot reddy!" Just as Flash was on his feet the first thing he noticed when he was also looking about, he saw a longhaired beauty standing with three other people.

"Flash, no wa…!" Before the kryptonian could stop him, Flash zipped to the red hair introducing his name.

"Hello~ there, names Flash." He grinned expecting the beauty to flush and flutters like any other beauties that he has approached before, but instead she looked somewhat surprised and worry crossed her face.

"Uh oh…" The girl beside her with black hair and white strip spoke. The speeder stood there unsure what to do or say, when an angry voice shouted.

"It's a mutant!"

"Huh? What?" He turned around looking at the owner of the voice. A man pointing an accused finger at him whiles other citizens staring and looking frightened. Superman in alert walked to where his friend was eyeing the citizens observing their reactions. Trying to grasp what was going on and perhaps they should leave here quickly.

"Whats going on?" Flash turned to ask the company he was with totally confused.

"Dude, you better…" A black teen spoke looking uneasy , but was cut short as the angry man shouted again stomping over to them.

"You mutants! Get away!"

"Mutants? What Mutants?" Flash blinked.

"Who else is there? You freaks!" The man sneered hatred in his voice. Offended, Flash retaliated raising his voice.

"Hey! Listen here buddy, you can't just go around calling us super heroes freaks and stuff! We risk our lives for you people." The man tensed at the speeders voice. Of course even though offended, he would never or will ever lay a finger on a civilian even if they are rude.

"Flash." Superman called wanting to get out this place as soon as possible. It was like when he was in Gotham with Batman. Where citizens, even villains and police feared and hated the dark knight.

"Ha! Your kinds are nothing, but freak of nature!" The offensive man shouted jabbing at Flash who stood on his ground glaring at the man, but not taking any action. The kryptonian, having enough of the man stepped in.

"Sir, I ask you to BACK. OFF." He calmly, yet with some force in his voice asked. The man quickly shut his mouth and cowered. Feeling a little guilty at his actions against a civilian, he turned to the four groups and politely apologized.

"Sorry to have bothered you. Let's go Flash."

"To where?" Flash asked looking around.

"Just fallow me for now." And with that superman and Flash sped away from the views of the people in the city.

* * *

><p>I really wanted to make a cross over between JL and XM because I've been looking for good ones, but there aren't much and they are really hard to find or short. So here it is!<p> 


	2. Chap02 - Lost

X-men x Justice League

Summary

Few of the Justice League are thrown into a new world by Lex Luther and his villains by accident. They must survive the different world that considers super begins as freaks and dangerous and find a way back home.

Warning/Notes

#2

As for pairings im very open minded about it. Meaning mm/ff/threesome and bloody, violent etc. they are all fine with me. I decided to include them in so you know. on how much graphic its going to be I still haven't decided, but it will always be posted in the warning in each chapter if there will be one so you are notified.

* * *

><p><strong>Chap.02<strong>

**Lost**

"What do you think happened to us?" Flash questioned leaning on a tree with a huff. Normally he wouldn't get tired from simply running a short distance, but felt weary emotionally and couldn't help but slumping as he sat down.

"Well, I might have an idea, but im hoping it's not the case…" Superman answered as he also sat down catching his breath. His power was still not fully back, it seemed he was exposed to the kryptonite a bit long. Depending on how long and how much he was exposed to the stone it took time for him to get his powers back. The longer it was the longer it took him to recover making him vulnerable during that time. In extreme cases he could just barley able to stand on his own even after the kryptonite was gone. It has happened only a handful of times in his life. One time it was extremely painful when poison ivy teamed up with Lex to control him with powdered like kryptonite mixed with her mind control drugs. He didn't remember much about the event after the villains captured him and the pain when he regained conscious from time to time while recovering from the effect of the kryptonite, the rest was told by Bruce and Dick. Well, mostly from Dick since Bruce only told in point forms while Dick was egger to tell the tale. He was apparently attached to some kind of breathing device that made him breath in the two dusts. After Batman and Robin saved him he had a fever and had to be hooked up to some machines dosed with medical drugs so that he could breath normally and reduce the pain he was in. He was extremely grateful towards the two for stopping him from hurting people and taking him in to their home to heal him. The clearest memory he has from that event was when Bruce, still in his suit without his coat and tie, was sitting beside him in a dimmed lit room washing his sweats off him with a soft cool towel. He couldn't tell time, but he guessed that it was evening because it looked like Bruce has just come from work. Strangely it made him feel… safe.

"We're not dead are we?" Flash asked pulling superman from his memory.

"No… remember when we travelled back to the past a while back?"

"Oh! You mean when we met the _other_ Batman?" the speeder perked up at the memory looking at superman. It was one of the events he would never forget as long as he lived just like the day when the seven heroes came together to save earth from an evasion thus the creation of the justice league.

"Right, the beam that hit us must have teleported us… just not into the past or even another dimension." Superman said as he stretched his legs trying to loosen some stress from super speeding while still in the after effects of the radiation.

"Well, it sure doesn't seem like we are in the future though." Flash stood looking to the skies in deep thought. He was starting to have bad feelings about the whole situation. He was only glad that superman was with him even though it has been just over a year since JL (justice league) was formed, but since they got together as a team fighting crimes often, he was able get to know about the man of steel. Before, he always thought that he was a tough sergeant like man with high pride and perhaps godly like begin… or a big fraud. Of course he didn't think he was a god or some sort, but with all the news and rumours about him it wasn't hard not to believe it, not to mention with all the power he has. In reality, superman was a kind hearted, full of passions yet stern and human who had weakness… Even though he is an alien. Aside from little weakness he has, superman was very dependable. It was actually hard not to think so once you got to interact with him enough and perhaps because of who he was, he naturally became the leader of the team.

"First we need to blend in and then find out where we are and when." Feeling better superman stood up and floated off from the ground testing his powers. It looked like his power was fully back.

"Sounds great, but do you have any money? Cause I sure don't and im starving. Of course not unless you've got one of Batman's utility belts, I bet that has pretty much everything in there." Flash questioned thinking of what to eat once they get back into the city. Perhaps hamburgers… juicy and fatty just the way he likes it, lots of calories.

"Ah." Superman froze reality splashing him cold.

* * *

><p><strong>** Xavier's Institute**<strong>

The x-men gathered at the head's office. The professor looking concerned as he sat behind his desk.

"Professor, what's wrong?" Jean asked. The professor leaned away from the desk and sat back on his wheelchair looking back at the teen mutants that were in front of him.

"Are you sure they were mutants?" By the sudden question Scott, Jean, Evan and Rogue looked at each other.

"Yes, we all saw them use they're powers." Scott answered first, confused.

"How baffling…."

"What's the matter professor?" Kitty, who also joined the meeting asked. She heard the story from Rogue when the four came back and wanted know more about it.

"I wasn't able to find them with Cerebro…" Xavier sighed. It was extremely rare not able to find someone with the machine especially when he is looking for someone who was close by and recent that it made him feel very troubled.

"Couldn't find? You mean they're not mutants?" Henry asked surprised. He didn't know much about Cerebro, but he knew how complex it was.

"Please tell me what happened exactly?" Wanting to know more detail of the incident the telepath questioned.

"There was this sudden shift of air and they just appear in the middle of the street with a flash and chunk of street then sped off from the city after the little dispute. It'll probably in the news tonight." Evan, begin the one to actually see what happened from the beginning since he was watching the street told everyone in the room. The rest went silent absorbing the story in and pondering on it.

"So, what'd we know about'er mysterious mutants?" Logan huffed. Normally he didn't like to get involved in many things like joining in conversations, but he really didn't like wasting time on things that you weren't able to get answered.

"Well, the red dude's name was Flash and he has the same ability as Pietro." Evan provided. He just hoped the guy wasn't as bad as Pietro, who he once thought of him as a friend before he was framed and sent to jail.

"And the other big guy also has super speed, unusual as it is for someone so bulked up. He was the first to stand up and looked like he was trying communicate with some one… he was touching his ear and speaking something, but didn't seem like he got through." Rogue said remembering how the large men kept on looking around as if looking for someone.

"Three same power users? That is quite unusual." The professor mused. He knew that there were bond to have mutants with the same powers around the world just as he knew a handful of telepaths here and there. However, to have the same power users in the same place and three of them, that raised for questions. Over the years he has been studying about mutations, which he has given the name x-genes, he found out that depending on how mighty the power was capable of, the less likely the number of users. A good example would be Magneto, his once dearest friend. So far he is the only one in the world that has the power over magnetism.

"Professor, do you think they might be like….like Laura?" Kitty murmured dread in her voice. Laura, a clone of Logan created by an evil organization, once came into their home and knocked everyone out to attack Logan for revenge, but later she ended up joining them as part of the family. Even though she was hard to get along most of the time, Kitty couldn't help liking her because of the similarities from Logan. When she heard about how her life was like, she felt horrified and sad for her.

"No, I do not believe so Kitty." Knowing what she was thinking the professor gave her a gentle smile trying to ease her mind. She nodded, but he could see her uneasiness about the two mutants.

Logan mentally sighed thinking about his clone. He was in rage when he first found out about her existence. To think _they_ still existed when he thought he destroyed the lab and what she must have gone through in their hands for all those years.

"They seemed confused…" Jean recalled remembering the quarrel with the men and the two mutants.

"You mean delusional." Scott said also recalling the event.

"Delusional?" Henry raised his thick blue brow at the word.

"Our friend Flash thinks they are superheroes." Scott tsked at the thought. He couldn't help be a little angry with the red suited mutant. After all, it wasn't a game and simple like in cartoons and stories.

"We better find them quick somehow before they cause trouble or you know who will get to them first." Orora informed them which everyone in the room agreed to.

* * *

><p><strong>**Unknown Place**<strong>

Magneto sat on a Victorian style chair in the middle of a spacious room reading a book. A knock was heard, but he ignored it continuing to read. The door opened as Mystique entered holding a newspaper in her hand.

"Have you heard the news?" she asks holding up the paper.

"You mean about the two mutants." He replied flipping a page. The shape shifter smirked, she liked having a boss that was intelligent, it saved her many troubles. Even so, she will tell him anyways knowing what came next.

"It seems they just appeared out of nowhere and have the exact same ability as Pietro."

"You know what to do Mystique"

* * *

><p>So to start off, thank you for the reviews and Sorry for the long wait.<p>

While writing I kept on changing some plots here and there and ended up just changing the entire plot of the story… so I had to rewrite everything...hahaha…


End file.
